


Forgiveness Goes a Long Way

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Did you forget something?” Magnus asked and with a subtle shake of her head, Maryse sighed.“I feel like, like I didn't say enough. I have years worth of apologies that I owe you, Magnus and I'm afraid that I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough for how I've treated you.” Maryse cried quietly as she spoke. “I've done so much bad in the world. I don't deserve your kindness.”





	Forgiveness Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x03.

Magnus felt his wards tingle slightly and with a quick glance to make sure Alec was occupied cleaning the remaining dinner dishes, he made his way quietly out the front door.

“Did you forget something?” Magnus asked and with a subtle shake of her head, Maryse sighed.

“I feel like, like I didn't say enough. I have years worth of apologies that I owe you, Magnus and I'm afraid that I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough for how I've treated you.” Maryse cried quietly as she spoke. “I've done so much bad in the world. I don't deserve your kindness.”

“None of us are perfect, Maryse, you and I both know that. You can't continue to punish yourself for the things you did in your past, despite what the Clave says,” Magnus said with a sigh.

“But they're right, Magnus! You of all people should be throwing a party at the news of me losing my runes!” Maryse exclaimed and Magnus felt his heart break for her.

“Maryse. I would never.” Magnus said softly, his eyes lowering to stare intently at the floor. He'd thought, for one brief moment, that maybe Maryse saw him as something other than the Downworlder scum she'd so blatantly been fond of calling him over the years. It wasn't the first time in his many years that he'd been wrong but it was the first time in a very long time that it had physically hurt knowing he was wrong.

“No. Magnus, I. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.” Maryse hurriedly apologized. “I know you would never do that, not for anyone, least of all me. I'm angry and upset and taking it out on you isn't fair. Please, accept my apology. What I said before? About you loving my son. Magnus, never in my life did I expect Alec's life to take this turn but seeing him here, with you, by the angel, its made me happier than I've been in much longer than I care to admit.”

“I'm glad.” Magnus said as he continued to nervously wring his hands in front of him. He was eight hundred years old and yet the mother of his boyfriend had reduced him to a half nervous mess.

“Please. I mean it, Magnus. I know you aren't like that. No one that my son loves as ardently as he loves you could have a malicious bone in their body, Downworlder or no.” Maryse urged.

“Is there anything we can do for you? Anything you need? I'm not sure what I myself could do but I'm sure Alexander is already compiling a list of formal complaints to make to the Clave first thing in the morning and I-”

“Magnus. Please. Thank you but its okay. I've, I've made my peace with it.” Maryse said with a forced smile and Magnus felt something in him snap. At Maryse's startled gasp he knew instantly his glamour had dropped and yellow cat eyes were staring at the other woman. He blinked rapidly trying to calm himself enough to put his glamour back up.

“I'm sorry, Maryse, I didn't mean for that to happen. It usually only happens when Alexander and I, uh, ha. Sorry. I absolutely did not mean to say that.” Magnus chuckled nervously, grimacing even as Maryse seemed to try and stifle a laugh.

“I was just surprised,” She said, choosing to grant him his dignity and not mention his word vomit. “I saw your true eyes before, when you showed Max at his party but I didn't actually get a very good look at them. They're actually quite beautiful.” Maryse admitted and Magnus found himself momentarily stunned speechless.

“I. Well. T-thank you.” Magnus stuttered, blinking owlishly at the woman stood before him.

“I feel like we've gotten off track,” Maryse chuckled nervously. “I just wanted to say that tonight, it was so sweet of you to allow Alec to use your home to host this dinner. Although, if I'm not mistaken, it may soon be his home as well?” She asked and Magnus smiled.

“I really hope so.” He admitted quietly.

“He seemed so at home tonight. It was a breath of fresh air to see him so happy and open, so much like the little boy I remember as a child. The way he looked at you, Magnus, my son loves you with everything he has in him. If I didn't already know that, I'd have figured it out tonight.” Maryse sighed happily. “Knowing that he'll be taken care of when I'm not here, its one less worry I have about being exiled.”

“Wait. Maryse, what? You aren't going anywhere! The Clave can keep you from Alicante but they have no power over me and my home. You are always welcome here. Anything that you need, and I mean anything, you need but to ask. What's mine is Alec's and what's his is yours.” Magnus stated as firmly as he could.

“Thank you.” Maryse said softly, choked up as she nervously attempted to take a deep breath. “There is something but its too much to ask.” She admitted.

“Nonsense. Whatever it is, just ask. Alec and I will make sure you have whatever you need.” Magnus said again as he reached out to take her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he offered her a smile.

“You may regret that,” Maryse said under her breath and Magnus scoffed. “In two days I won't have a home anymore. The Clave have offered me nothing, stating that as part of my punishment I'm to make my way on my own in the mundane world.”

“Selfish bastards.” Magnus cursed, light red sparks dancing from his fingertips.

“I don't, I don't know if you have the room and that's even assuming you'd allow it, but I-”

“Maryse.” Magnus stopped her, both of his hands now holding hers. “My home, is your home. You are more than welcome to stay here. For as long as you need or, even for as long as you want.”

“You don't have to do that.” Maryse said, her voice breaking as he eyes filled with tears.

“I won't hear of it and I know neither will Alexander. You are more than welcome to stay here. In fact, I insist you do. I have more than enough room and, even if I didn't, it is but a snap away, my dear.” Magnus said with a grin as he looped Maryse's arm though his, his hand coming to rest atop hers.

“Thank you, Magnus.” Maryse laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides as the door to the loft opened with a simple snap. She gasped slightly as a tingle ran down her body. 

“And now you are attuned to my wards. You'll be permitted entry even when Alec and I aren't home.” Magnus informed her and they reentered the loft.

“That... is a lot of trust, Magnus.” Maryse said, breathlessly.

“You're family, darling, I trust you.” Magnus said as easy as anything, surprising even himself by how true his words were. “Now, lets bring Alexander up to date, shall we?” With a smirk, Magnus led Maryse in the direction of the kitchen.

“You think he'll be okay with it?” Maryse asked nervously, smiling when Magnus once again squeezed her hand.

“I think he's going to be thrilled.” Magnus said with a forced laugh, wincing when he looked over to see Maryse smirking at him. 

“Its nice that you think so but I know my son. Living with his boyfriend and mother? It sounds like something out of one of those mundane stories on the television.” Maryse said with a chuckle.

“Maryse Lightwood, you watch those mundane stories?! Oh, darling, you and I are going to have a very detailed discussion about this in the very near future!” Magnus exclaimed happily and Maryse grinned. “Now, lets break the news to Alec that his mother is moving in!” Maryse laughed. This was going to be interesting but for once, she was ready for whatever the future brought her.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting half an hour early so I can go to bed. Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
